Japan's First Smile
by Ao Chou Yan
Summary: Little Korea wants to know why Japan never smiles, and decides it's up to him to make his big brother smile, no matter the cost!


"Japan, how come you never smile?" The little boy gently tugged on the sleeve of Japan's kimono, surpising the young nation out of his concentration, and causing the ink from his pen to jerk across the paper, creating an unintentional line across his Hiragana Chart. Before he could express his irritation, Korea's question sunk in. "...What?" Japan blinked, turning to look at his kid brother.

"How come you never smile?" Korea asked again. Japan opened his mouth, his usually unexpressive face showing a hint of confusion, clearly caught-off guard by such a question. "I do not know." He finally said, struggling to think of a better answer.

"How can you not know?" The little nation inquired, "You never cry when you're hurt, you never laugh when I tell a funny joke, and you're never angry! Do you have feelings?"

"Of course I do!" Japan insisted, brows furrowing. He tried to think of an answer that would satisfy his brother. "I do not show emotion because..." His silence lasted several seconds. "...Because it is my custom. And," he added almost as an afterthought, "I wish to be better than China-san."

Better than China? "_WHAT?!" _Korea gasped. "Better than Aniki? No way! Nobody's better than Aniki!" he declared. Japan winced, realizing he'd said the wrong thing. Before he could get another word in, Korea had changed the subject back to the beginning. "Why can't you smile?"

"What for?" Japan sighed.

"I don't know, just do it!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please? I'll sleep on the floor tonight, you'll have the bed all to yourself!" He tried, remembering all the times Japan would complain about how Korea constantly tossed and turned and stretched and kicked in his sleep.

"Very tempting. But no."

"I'll tell Aniki about the time you hit me with a bamboo stick!"

"That was weeks ago! Besides, the welt is gone, you have no proof!"

"Pleeease, Japan!"

"I said no, and whining is no way for a dignified country to behave, Korea."

"For me?"

"Please go away."

"I won't hug you for a week,"

_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away, _Japan decided, and didn't answer his little brother. He turned his attention to his ruined Hiragana Chart, and turned the paper upside down to start over. Korea, realizing Japan must not have heard him, repeated his offer, and again was answered with silence. He continued to plead, and then he realized Japan was intentionally ignoring him. "Ja_pan!" _He cried, stomping his foot. "Don't ignore me!"

No reply. That made Korea _mad!_ He tugged on the sleeve of Japan's kimono once more, but Japan had been expecting it so he didn't mess up his writing this time. "Japan, I'll tell Aniki!" Korea threatened, hoping the prospect of getting in trouble would make his brother bow to his every whim. However, he still got no reaction.

"I - I really will!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Japan acted like he didn't even _exist!_ Korea's threat again gauged no reaction from his stoic older brother. Finally, Korea decided that no more threatening was in order and turned tail to tattle. However, halfway to the door, he stopped dead.

He had an idea.

Whenever Korea felt grumpy for no particular reason, China had a way to make him smile, to laugh, to cheer him right up! A devilish grin spread across the little nations face as he contemplated the crime, and slowly turned to creep up behind Japan, who sighed in relief at finally being left alone. Korea inched (uncharacteristically) quietly closer, inspecting his prey, looking for a weak point; a place to attack. He reached out with his hands, to Japans sides.

"Tickle tickle!" he cried gleefully, little fingers wriggling across Japan's sides. Japan siezed up, dropping the ink pen. "No!" He cried, and clamped his mouth shut in a desperate attempt not to laugh. He started to wriggle, trying to escape, but Korea pounced on him, pinning him down. "Tickle tickle!" Korea grinned triumphantly, as Japan continued to desperately wiggle. "No! Please! Stop! Don't!" Those words came out in various combinations, Japan refused to give in, but the wavering in his voice hinted at laughter just waiting to happen. Korea ignored his pleas, pinning Japan on his back and sitting on his stomach, continuing the vicious attack.

Just as the corner of Japans mouth started to curl upward, he clamped both hands across his lips. Korea didn't stop him, he knew that if he tickled harder Japan's hands would disobey his brain and move back to try and stop the assault. He was right. "I'll tell Ch-China!" Japan tried struggling to grab his brothers hands, and what he refused to aknowledge as a giggle escaped his lips. Korea moved himself lower, exposing more of Japans stomach, and moved his attack there.

Finally, poor Japan couldn't take it any more. It started with a sort of closed-mouth giggle. Then, he dissolved, and started to laugh. Successful, Korea started to laugh too, and continued to tickle. "Laughter is good for your soul! I knew I could get you to smile!" he giggled as the desperate Japan continued to wiggle and laugh underneath him. "No!" Japan laughed, "I get it! Please, stop! I can't take it anymore! Please!"

Realizing his brother was having trouble breathing now, Korea quickly stopped, alarmed. Japan took several gasping breaths, before collapsing back into more laughter. Korea laughed too, climbing off of his brother. Several minutes passed before they showed any signs of calming down, and Japan took a deep breath to regain his composure, the last giggle escaping his lips. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and got to his feet, trying to regain his dignity. Korea grinned widely at him, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"...Don't ever do that to me again!" Japan cried, pretending to be angry. Korea cringed, an Japan stood up, still gasping slightly. "If you do, I'll tell on you!"

Truthfully, Japan disliked tattling; but he liked to use the threat. On the other hand, right now he really, really _did _want to tell on his brother; but he also didn't want to admit that he had given in and smiled, _laughed_ no less. Korea's eyes widened in alarm, "I won't! I won't! I thought you were having fun!"

Japan turned around and huffed. As Korea continued to plead innocence, Japan felt the corner of his mouth curl of slightly - only slightly. That _had_ felt nice - Japan liked to keep his emotions bottled up, and that had admittedly been a lot of fun.

_Maybe I should trick him into tickling me in the future._


End file.
